The Dragons Return
by frozen galaxy
Summary: (The sequel to 'A Siren's song') With all the kingdoms under Dark Mist's control, everything is going berserk. Kaito has a new mission. To revive the lost eight dragons. It's going to be a tough journey. Especially if his marriage to the one he loves cannot be known. Will they all be able to survive? Will they revive all the dragons and convince them to join their side?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! The sequel of a siren's song begins now. Now, as some of you may already know the surprise, I may have to twist it to fit the plot with it. Oh, anyone want a dragon in the story? I'm willing to take three dragons on their quest. You just have to tell me a brief description and what kind of dragon (galaxy, fire etc.). Anyways, we made it to the sequel and let's get this started!**

**XXXX**

"Dragons? How many are there left to revive?" Rio asked.

"Well, we have the Leviathan and Galaxy dragon. There's still Tachyon, Dragluon, Numeron, the butterfly crystal, and there are three more that I am unsure of…" Mrs. Mizuki answered.

Kaito nodded, "We'll start soon, and meanwhile this will have to do as our main headquarters."

Mrs. Mizuki nodded, "It'll probably be best to not tell everyone you two are married…"

"Why?" Rio asked.

"Because they can use either one of you against one another and word hasn't spread out yet. I don't think it will either because of Dark Mist corrupting their minds and erasing their minds."

Rio and Kaito glanced at each other, "So does that mean it's like we never gotten married?"

"I can't say that. But, we can put you in a situation that you are dating or somewhat how they say 'Boyfriend and Girlfriend'." She said.

"If it's alright with Kaito… I... I'll do my best." Rio said.

Kaito stared at her and sighed, "Just so that she's safe… fine…" he said.

Rio gripped his hand, "But it's going to be hard…"

"Kaito"

Kaito turned around and saw Durbe slowly approaching him.

Mrs. Mizuki narrowed her eyes as she rushed to Durbe's side and slowly placed a hand on his shoulder, "Durbe! What have I told you about-" She began before he pushed her hand away.

Durbe knelt down on one knee, "Without Ryoga to follow under command… you are next inline my lord…"

Kaito took a step back as Rio glanced at him, "D-Durbe… none of that is necessary. You shall be relieved from your knight duties until the _real_ Ryoga returns." Kaito said.

Durbe stood up and bowed, "Thank-"

"And you can cut the formality. We're in a crisis and we're all friends." Rio said with a smile.

Durbe slowly nodded as he regained composure.

"For a knight, you sure don't listen." Mrs. Mizuki said with a sigh as she led Durbe back to his room.

"Sweet guy." Rio said.

Kaito nodded, "Very loyal, come on, we need to check on those twins." Kaito said as Rio grabbed his hand. "I'll check on them, you go get cleaned up, I'm sure Misael has some spare clothing for you and Durbe." Rio said with a smile as she briefly kissed his cheek and walked away. Kaito stared at her as she walked away. He softly smiled as he shook his head and walked towards Misael's quarters.

XXXX

Rio slowly pushed open the wooden doors, 'Hmm… almost like a palace… except a lot smaller…' she thought. She entered the room and saw the two twins softly chatting. "Girls?"

The twins quickly turned to her as she approached them. Kara quickly curtsied, "Your highness!"

Kisuna tried leaving out of the bed to curtsy, but Rio placed a hand on her shoulder, "We're all friends and we aren't in the palace anymore. Please just refer to me as Rio…"

Kisuna and Kara nodded. "Now then, are you feeling comfortable in those outfits?" Rio asked as the girls nodded in return. "That's great then."

Kisuna turned to Rio, "Y-your maj- I mean Rio, something's bad is approaching…"

"I know…" Rio said with a soft smile, "Don't worry about it."

"There's an evil darkness invading to all of the citizen's hearts… They're all becoming… chaotic and more hectic…" Kisuna muttered.

Rio sat next to her, "Don't worry, now, just worry on recovering. Mrs. Mizuki and Haruto may visit you more frequently than me or Kaito. Maybe a visit from Misael here and there." Rio said with a smile.

Kisuna nodded as Rio turned to Kara, "And for you"

"Yes?" She asked.

"If you're willing to come with us on our searches for the dragons and my brother or would you like to stay here?" Rio asked.

"I… is everyone coming?" Kara asked.

"Yes, we have rock shelters located in all of the kingdoms that are much similar to this one. Each one belonging to a dragon. We are currently in the Leviathan's and this is the kingdom of Asilydite. Galaxy's rock shelter was located in Vaporon."

Kara nodded, "Which kingdom is next?"

"That decision is up to Kaito." Rio said, "Rest up, once everyone is read, we will leave to the next one, and hopefully we'll finish a plan."

Kara and Kisuna both nodded as Rio left the two.

XXXX

Rio walked out of the room as she headed over to her room and was surprised to see that Kaito was in there, "Kaito"

Kaito quickly finished putting his shirt on and glanced at her, "Yes?"

"N-Nothing… just…"

"Surprised of seeing me? We're sharing a room and there isn't any closet… and I didn't expect you to come in yet so yeah…" Kaito said as he rubbed the back of his head.

Rio smiled as she walked over to him, "its fine… have you decided which kingdom to approach?"

Kaito shook his head, "It's a tough one… Dark Mist's influence is spreading widely and quickly in the eight kingdoms…"

Rio nodded, "So I've heard… well, hopefully all turns out well?"

Kaito nodded, "We can always hope for the best, let's go check on Haruto's doing?"

Rio smiled as she held his hand, "Yup."

XXXX

Kara glanced around the stony room, "It sure is… unique…"

"I find it pretty…" Kisuna said.

"I guess… I mean seriously, who could blame you?" Kara said.

Kisuna smiled, "Yup…" she glanced around the room, and it was a soft bubbly blue color. The walls looked like it was covered with sea foam and the crystals, or dragon scales shimmered brightly. There were no cracks in the wall, concealing the light and color inside.

"Yeah… I'm going to go check outside, alright?" Kara asked.

Kisuna nodded as her sister walked away.

XXXX

"Hi Neechan!" Haruto said with a smile.

Kaito and Rio both approached the boy as Rio wrapped him in a hug, "Hey Haruto"

"What are you working on?" Kaito asked.

"I'm working on hitting that target over there." Haruto said as Rio released him. He pointed towards the end of the room.

"That's pretty far…" Kaito said as he nodded, "Think you can make it?"

Haruto giggled, "Are you kidding? Of course I can! This is only for beginners!"

Rio and Kaito narrowed their eyes, "What level are you on?"

"Let's just say I'm not on beginner." Haruto said with a smile as a white orb appeared in his hand. He closed his eyes as he threw the orb. "You might want to take a step back." He said as he walked backwards as Rio and Kaito followed. They soon saw a blast of light and it slowly vanished into sparkles. "Let's go see!" he said as he ran towards the end of the room. Rio and Kaito glanced at each other. They shrugged and ran after the blue haired boy.

"See, that's where the target used to be." Haruto said as he pointed to the empty circle.

"Where is it now?" Rio asked.

Haruto bent down and lifted a pile of gray dust, "Right here."

Rio and Kaito stared at the boy, "Wow…" Rio said.

"I got Okaa-san's power while Nii-san got Otou-san's power." Haruto answered simply.

"Your Otou-san had a power?" Rio asked.

Haruto nodded, "Well… it's a little complicated."

Rio nodded and smiled, "You're right… this is only child play…"

"Huh?" Haruto asked.

Rio smiled, "You think Ryoga is the only one with powers?"

Haruto shrugged, "I dunno."

Rio smiled as she stood up and walked away from the boys. She closed her eyes as snowflakes started to appear and surround her. Soon a white orb appeared in both of her hands. She opened her eyes as she walked towards the boys, with the orbs still in her hand, she closed her hand and opened them causing snowflakes to erupt from one of them; while ice crystals began to form from the other one.

Haruto smiled as Kaito nodded in impressment.

Rio smiled as she pressed her hands together, causing all the snow to vanish. "Neat huh?"

Haruto nodded, "That was awesome nee-chan!"

Kaito shrugged, "That was… pretty good." Kaito said with a very light smile.

Rio smiled, "Arigato, now, let's go see if we can find something to eat eh?"

Haruto nodded as he ran out of the room. Rio and Kaito glanced at each other and smiled. Rio clutched Kaito's hand. Kaito leaned in and gently kissed her cheek, "That was amazing what you did earlier." He whispered in her ears before they walked out of the room, holding hands together.

XXXX

**How do ya think of that for a first chapter huh? Anyways, there's going to be so many love triangles and blah la blah la blah. Despite the marriage and whatever. Anyways, I don't want Durbe getting lonely so I was wondering, anyone think that there should be someone for Durbe? Anyone wanna make an OC for him? O.O I guess you can say that I'm accepting OCs… Just if there are extra OCs out there… I'll make my sister pick so whatever. Anyways… review please! X3**


	2. two new dragons learned

**Okay, still sorry for not updating for a while. I haven't been able to do so in a while because of portfolios, testing, and personal issues. Anyways, let's get on with this chapter before I begin to ramble.**

**XXXX**

"Kaito" Kaito turned his head and saw the yellow haired tamer walked towards him, "Yes?"

"Well, we have found two of the dragons and we were wondering which dragon we should… go for."

Kaito nodded, "Which ones are there so far?"

"Well, we have the ice dragon and the butterfly crystal dragon." Misael said with a nod.

Kaito slowly nodded, "Which one is closer?"

"It depends; they're located in the same kingdom surprisingly. The kingdom we have to head to the kingdom of Crhysantonals." Misael murmured.

"Very well… get Haruto and the two girls we leave soon." Kaito said as Rio gripped his hand. Kaito glanced down at her as she looked at him, "A-Are you sure… it's… the best ide-" But she was interrupted when Kaito kissed her forehead, "Don't worry…" he said with a soft smile.

Rio nodded with a sigh, "I'll go tell Mrs. Mizuki and Kotori, meanwhile, you go get Durbe. I have a question for them anyways."

Kaito nodded as she left briskly away. He walked over to a door and slowly pushed it open; he poked his head inside and saw Durbe staring at the wall. He sighed as he walked towards the gray haired knight and sat next to him, "We're headed towards the kingdom of…"

Durbe nodded, "I'll come…"

"How's your arm?"

"It's… better I guess." Durbe said with a small shrug.

"Yes… you better stop from frowning so often." Kaito said.

"I do not frown, Misael does." Durbe said with a scoff.

Kaito scoffed, "Yes, and if they saw you, you'd be lucky to even have a conversation with another lady other than the ones with us."

Durbe rolled his eyes as Kaito smirked, "Always trying to start something huh?"

Kaito shrugged as he stood up, "It's in my personality and I can't help myself." he said as he walked away. "We leave tonight, report to the front in twenty minutes." He said before walking out of the room.

XXXX

"Are we ready to go?" Kaito asked as he looked around.

"I believe so." Misael replied.

"Are we going to bring both of the dragons?" Kara asked.

"We have to, or else they might catch under Dark Mist's control again." Rio said.

Kara nodded, "Alright then… let's go?"

Everyone nodded, "Would you guys preferably walk?" Mrs. Mizuki asked.

"We can walk, fly, or ride." Kaito answered, "Preferably not fly or walk."

"How about we just take a carriage or something?" Kara asked.

"Do you see a horse or carriage anywhere?" Misael asked.

"No, but I think those three might be able to make one." Kaito said as he glanced at Rio, Haruto, and Mrs. Mizuki.

"I can, I can use the two for help to secure the process … better." Mrs. Mizuki said.

The two nodded. "Come with me you two, the rest of you guys tell the dragons to set off and take shelter at that kingdom's dragon hide out." Mrs. Mizuki said as she walked outside, followed by Rio and Haruto.

**Afterwards…**

"Nii-san! Let's go!" Haruto cried out as he ran towards his brother. Kaito turned and nodded as he motioned for the rest of the group to join them.

"What do you guys think?" Haruto asked as they stepped outside.

Kaito nodded when he saw the two carriages, each mounted to midnight black stallions, "Perfect."

"Who's going to steer?" Kara asked.

"Misael will steer the first while I steer the second." Kaito said.

"I'll have to disagree with you on that one Kaito." Durbe said.

"Why?" Kaito asked as he sent Durbe a puzzling look.

"It would be best if no one so your face as we travel through Vaporon. Remember, we're still in their territory and you are well known. Some people haven't taken the full effect of it based on the townspeople… I'd be safer if I steer." Durbe said.

Kaito sighed, he had a point, "But you're still injured." He pointed out.

"But you never back down even when you're injured." He countered.

Kaito opened his mouth to say something when he felt something pull his arm, he turned around and saw Rio looking at him, "Just let him steer Kaito, there's no harm in doing so."

Kaito sighed as he shook his head, "Fine… but it's a long journey. Vaporon is quite large and we're at the far edge. So it's going to take quite a while to reach the next kingdom. And we still need to pass by the free lands dividing each kingdom."

Rio smiled, "We'll do our best, and we can switch out at time alright?"

Kaito sighed, "Besides, you need to rest. You've had a very long day." Rio said with a soft smile. Kaito sighed in defeat, "All right… let's get going." He muttered. Rio smiled as Kaito climbed into one of the carriages.

"Who's riding with whom?" Haruto asked.

"The girls and I shall ride in the other one, while you and Rio ride in the one with Kaito." Mrs. Mizuki said.

"Sounds like a plan!" Kara said as she walked into the other carriage. Kisuna smiled as she followed her sister to the other carriage.

"See you later." Mrs. Mizuki said as Kotori followed her.

Rio nodded as she climbed in with Haruto. Rio smiled when she saw Kaito already fast asleep. Rio softly chuckled to herself as Haruto climbed in and the carriage immediately started moving. "Is it me or does Kaito look cuter when he's sleeping?" Rio asked with a smile.

Haruto shrugged, "He looks less stressed."

"You could say that…" Rio said softly as the carriage strolled on.

XXXX

**All done with this chapter! Anyways, review please! :D**


	3. princesses and princes

**Okay, third chapter of the dragon's return! Let's do this.**

**XXXX**

"Nee-chan! Nee-chan! Wake up!" Haruto said as he shook the blue haired girl's shoulder.

"Huh? W-What's going on?" Rio asked as she blinked her groggy eyes.

"You were muttering Nii-san's name." Haruto said as he stared at her with startled eyes.

"I was? Oh… sorry about that. Have you been up this whole time?" Rio asked as Haruto shrugged. "Haruto, get some sleep." Rio said as Haruto shrugged. "I want to… but I'm scared if you do then you or Nii-san will disappear." He whispered as Rio pressed her lips together.

She wrapped her arms around the boy, "Haruto, we'll be fine… I promise." She said with a small smile as Kaito jerked awake. "Ugh… what's going on?" he asked as he yawned.

Rio chuckled, "Good morning sleepy head. Nothings gone wrong." She said as he yawned again.

"That's good…" he said as he rubbed his eyes.

"Nii-san, are you alright?" Haruto asked.

"I'm just groggy Haruto… I'm fine." He said with a small smile as Haruto nodded.

"Get some sleep Haruto." Rio said as she touched the boy's head, "You'll need it."

Haruto nodded as he placed his head on the side of the carriage and soon drifted off to sleep.

"Kaito…" Rio said quietly.

Kaito looked at her, "Yes?"

"I… Something doesn't feel right…" she said quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"There's this unusual feeling in Chrysantonals…" She whispered as she gripped her arm.

"The control in this kingdom may have a stronger influence from Dark Mist. Since this is one of the more powerful ones." He said as she nodded.

Kaito scooted over and motioned her to join him. She sighed as she stood up and sat next to her as he wrapped an arm around her, "We'll get out of this mess… and you'll be fine." He whispered to her as he kissed her forehead.

"What about you?" Rio asked.

"No guarantee." He replied.

Rio broke away from as she widened her eyes, "Kaito!" she exclaimed.

Kaito chuckled, "I'm joking and quiet down, Haruto's trying to sleep." He said with a smile as she placed her head on his shoulder, "You started it." she whispered as he wrapped around her again.

"Kaito…"

"Yes?"

"Does… does… what does the bedding ceremony mean?" Rio asked as Kaito raised an eye, "You don't know what that means?" He asked as she shook her head. "Well, it's when two people strip naked and have s-"

"No! I knew that baka!" she said as she slapped his arm playfully as he chuckled.

"Then what are you asking?" Kaito asked with a small grin.

"What does it mean?"

"I was-"

"No! To a marriage." She said.

"Oh, that's what you meant. Oh… the bedding ceremonies… they're the last step to the completion of the wedding ceremonies. That's like the sign that the two are officially married and that when the public acknowledges it."

"Oh… so does that mean…?" Rio asked.

"Oh Rio, we may not officially be married, but we are still officially engaged." Kaito said as he ruffled her hair. She sighed as she placed her head on his shoulder, "Then we'll have to wait for all this craziness to be over first…" she said quietly.

Kaito wrapped an arm around her waist and placed his head on top of hers, "I guess so…" he managed before he drifted off asleep.

XXXX

"Nii-san! Nii-san!"

Kaito blinked his eyes as he felt Rio stir as well they both saw Haruto staring at them.

"What Haruto?" Kaito asked as he removed his arm around from Rio.

"We're here." He said as he nodded.

"Hey Nii-san"

"Yes?"

"What's the closest kingdom from here?"

"Um… Fiembark…"

"The dragon of fire?" Haruto asked as Kaito nodded.

"Hey Kaito, open up." Misael said as he knocked on the carriage door. Kaito sighed as he opened it, "What?"

"Take this." He said as he offered him a cloak.

"What for?"

"It's kind of misty and pretty crowded out here… there must be some kind of festival." Misael said.

"Explains much." Haruto said as he glanced out the open door.

"Yeah… come out." Misael said as he walked away.

Haruto nimbly jumped out of the carriage and his brother followed; helping Rio as she got out. "Where do we start?" Haruto asked.

"Clues… normally other dragon tamers could tell us but there aren't very many. Maybe 10 or 15 out there still." Kaito said as he placed a hand on his head.

"Well, we need a place to stay so let's go find a place to stay hm?" Misael asked.

"Hey you guys."

The four turned around and saw Durbe and the rest coming towards them. "How was your guys' ride?" Kara asked.

"Alright." Haruto said. "Any complications?"

"No" Durbe responded.

"Hey Durbe, which kingdom did you originate from?" Rio asked.

"The kingdom of Fiembark… it was a nice kingdom." He said as he placed a hand on his shoulder, "But a dangerous one."

"I see… well we believe there is a festival being held, do you know what it could be about?"

"Well… if it's a large gathering, it could possibly be the annual reunion, a special meeting of the sort, or some kind of wedding choice."

"What's a wedding choice?" Kara asked.

"A wedding choice is when someone with nobility has the opportunity to marry someone from their kingdom based of their personal likings I believe." Misael said.

"I guess that sums it up." Durbe said with a shrug.

"Let's go figure out what it is then." Mrs. Mizuki said as the group nodded.

XXXX

"We'll split up into three groups. Durbe, Mrs. Mizuki, and Kotori. Misael, Kara, and Kisuna. Nii-san, Nee-san, and me." Haruto said as the rest nodded as they split up.

"Nii-san… this place…" Haruto whispered as he saw all the smiles and laughter.

"Apparently Mist hasn't gotten to them yet." Kaito muttered. Then they heard a fanfare.

"What was that?" Haruto asked.

"It's the arrival of the princes and princesses arrival!" A girl screamed from the crowd.

"There's your answer." Kaito said.

"Let's go check it out." Rio said as Kaito nodded and they followed the crowd.

XXXX

Kaito and Rio glanced around and caught Misael and Durbe. They waved back towards them just as a man appeared on the stage. "Ladies and gentlemen! Please without a further ado may I introduce the royal family! Prince Daisuke from the Icineon Kingdom. Prince Kaiyaba from the Fiembark Kingdom. Princess Daimali from the Fiembark Kingdom. And last but not least, our great Princess Anika, Princess Droite, and Prince Kyadi of the Chrysantonals Kingdom!" He boomed as the crowd cheered, excluding the gang.

The royal family walked along the stage and waved. Daisuke had white hair with a frosty blue streaks running through and pale blue eyes. Kaiyaba had dark red hair with small streaks of orange here and there which caused his stunning hazel brown eyes to glow. On the other hand, his sister Daimali, had black hair and a small red stripe going down her ponytail, but she shared the same eyes as he brother. Anika on the other hand, has light blonde hair tied back into a messy bun and she had sharp piercing dark blue eyes. Kyadi also had the same piercing blue eyes, except her had shaggy dark blonde hair. But their sister had soft amber eyes and black hair with lavender bangs.

"Hello my fellow subjects! As you all may know, we five have come of age! We five have unanimously decided to pick from our fellow subjects to be our wedded one!" Kyadi said with a confident voice as the crowd cheered.

"He's awfully confident for an announcement." Misael muttered as Kaiyaba stepped forward.

"Now, all of you who ages vary from the ages of 16-18 come up to the front of the stage. Those who do not and are within the age given shall be punished!" he said as the crowd quickly moved around.

"Kaito… do we…?"

"No, we're already engaged." Kaito said as he squeezed her hand. She nodded as she gripped his hand back and felt Haruto's hand slide into hers.

"Well, let's go…" Misael muttered as the twins nodded and they walked forward.

"I don't like the sound of this…" Kara muttered. "I especially don't like that Kaiyaba dude."

"We're only pretending Onee-chan." Kisuna said as Kara shrugged.

Durbe glanced at Kotori and Mrs. Mizuki. "You vary in between the ages Durbe. You too Kotori. Now, go along." She said as the two quickly scrambled and joined them.

"Now all of you who aren't over here are required to leave. Unless, your family member is up here or your close friends." Anika said.

Much of the crowd left and only a small crowd was left.

"Now, Girls split up to one side and boys on the other." Daimali ordered as the groups quickly shuffled around.

The princes and princesses carefully inspected the group. "We will all remove ten people from the group." Anika said as she pointed for a guy with jet black hair to exit the stage.

Once they were done, Kotori was the only gang member that left. The rest were still up there with some others.

"Hm…" Anika said as she glanced around.

"This's a tough one." Daimali muttered.

"Yes…" Anika said as she motioned for the rest of the people to leave. "We had a tough decision but we know we have been fooled. We know there are much more varying between the specified age group and we shall instead host a ball! Everyone must attend. No excuses. No reasons can stop you from attending. And if you are currently engaged or promised to someone else, please do still attend. There is a small chance of all of us to pick one of you guys anyways." She said as she turned around. "Letters shall be sent out; those who are travelers are expected to stay with one of the villagers here. If they are forbidden to stay, then there shall be a punishment. We want _all _of the available people here. All roads and paths will be closed so do not think of leaving." She added and walked away as she was followed by the remaining group.

"Well, she was harsh…" Misael muttered as he rejoined Kaito as the rest came together.

"Well, where do you suggest we stay?" Haruto asked.

"We're supposed to go find a village member. Any of those who do not will be punished…" Mrs. Mizuki said.

"Let's go there." Haruto said as he pointed to a simple white house.

"That'll work." Durbe said as they walked towards the house.

"I wonder who lives there." Kara said.

"I wonder what those royalty members are doing." Kaito muttered.

XXXX

**All done with this chap! Quite a whole lot and a very interesting one eh? Well, they arrived and the rulers are a bit… snappy and stern. Why are there so many rules? What's going to happen at the ball? Why are there so many questions? Well, we shall see. Review please! :D**

**To D.T.B.: Your OC will appear in the next chapter or the one after.**


	4. a lost soul mate returned

**So… how's everyone doing? Well I assume? Anyways, let's continue! :D**

**XXXX**

Kaito glanced at the rest of the group.

"I'll knock Kaito." Durbe said as he walked towards the door and knocked.

The door quickly opened and they saw a muscular man with silver hair with a grin on his face, "I heard that those royal folks want travelers to stay hm? Well, I'm assuming that you guys liked to stay here?" the man asked.

"Uh… you are correct sir." Rio said with a smile.

The man nodded, "Come on in…" he said as he opened at the door. He then narrowed his eyes, "Durbe?"

Durbe turned at the mentioning of his name, "Yes?" he asked the man.

"I… How… never mind." The man said as he shook his head. "Anyways, don't be mistaken, this house is actually quite large." He said.

"I can see… you have a very unique way of organizing your living space." Kisuna said as she gripped her sister's arm.

"Ah, sorry if it's a bit unusual. We just moved here a few says ago and have been piling things… my wife is probably somewhere in the house and my daughter was out in the markets. She should be back soon. Well, let me just guide you to the open spaces." He said.

"Ah arigato." Mrs. Mizuki said with a small grin.

"Sure thing…" he said, "Well let's go."

XXXX

Once they had finished from where they would be staying, they walked around the house.

"Ah, so you must be the guests my husband was talking about!" A woman said as she approached them.

"I… guess." Kara said, "Unless you have other guests of course."

"No, not at all." She said with a smile as she turned her head and met her eyes on Durbe. "Durbe?" she asked.

Durbe turned his head, "Yes?"

"I… how have you been doing?" she asked.

Durbe narrowed his eyes, "Have we met?" he asked.

The lady appeared to be shocked, "Yes, we have. Many times, of course I can't blame you. You were only a cute lad." She said with a smile.

"And you are?" Durbe asked.

"Hey Okaa-san, I brought back the cloves you wanted." A girl with silver hair and wisteria bangs said as she stopped abruptly when she saw Durbe.

"D-Durbe?" She asked.

"I think that solves who we are." The woman said.

"Luna?" Durbe asked.

Luna smiled, "How have you been doing?" she asked.

"I thought… I thought you died." Durbe said quietly.

"Well, I see why you may have thought so…" Luna said as she placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's nice to see you… I haven't seen you in a very long time…" she choked.

Durbe softly smiled, "I didn't realize…"

"Let's leave these two alone." Luna's mother whispered as she motioned the rest of the group to leave.

Luna smiled, "You didn't remember my mother or father because you thought they had died, didn't you."

"Y-Yes…" Durbe admitted. "How did you survive?" he asked her.

She smiled at him, "We almost didn't… the fire was so strong… but then we somehow managed to get out… how did you survive?" she asked.

"Me... I… wanted to save you… but then someone scooped me up and took me from the site." Durbe said quietly.

Luna smiled as she walked towards him and placed a hand on his cheek, "At… At least we're all okay… right?" she asked.

Durbe softly smiled as she wrapped him in a hug, "I… I'm sorry…" she said quietly as Durbe softly chuckled. "I don't see how you survived…" he said.

"I did… but I was disabled for quite a while… my father broke his leg…" she said as she broke away. "G-Gomen." She said quietly.

"It's alright, now, why don't you show me more of the house?" Durbe asked.

"Sure thing." She said with a grin as they walked away.

XXXX

"Sorry for intruding, but who are you guys?" Rio asked, as they sat down at the table.

"I'm Leo Weatherstar…" The man said.

"Weatherstar… I'm positive that name was written somewhere in Durbe's profile/background check when he enrolled to become a knight." Kaito said.

"A knight huh…" The lady said, "Well, I'm Maria Weatherstar, I'm sorry for all this confusion. Durbe may be quite confused right now if I'm not surprised." She said with a small chuckle.

"Why exactly did Durbe join you guys?" Rio asked Kaito.

"If I remember correctly, there was something that said he wanted to forget some memories involving some girl and his family." Kaito said.

"Ah… the poor thing… he must have been worried sick…" Maria said.

"Are Luna and Durbe close?" Mrs. Mizuki asked.

"Why, you could have even considered them soul mates!" Maria said, "They did almost everything together and they were often with each other. In fact, his father was about to proclaim that Durbe and Luna should be engaged."

"At such a young age?" Kara asked.

"Yes, it was sort of like promising a hand in marriage some of the sort. Although he never proclaimed it yet, but of course, all the villagers could tell Durbe was in love with the girl." Leo said.

"Ah… alright then." Rio said.

"Well… why did you guys move here?" Kaito asked.

"We were relocated here. Since I work in the military, I move from place to place, but when I heard of the Vaporon conquest, we fled immediately towards here. I then got a job serving in the military in this kingdom. Those royal folk were quite snobby. Not to be rude of course. But, I do remember you." Leo said as he pointed at Kaito.

"Me?" Kaito asked.

"Of course, you were one of Ryoga's top generals. Where was Durbe?" Leo asked.

"Durbe had requested a leave, but stayed loyal to Ryoga." Kaito said.

"Ah… seems reasonable why I didn't know the kid was still alive." Leo said with a smile.

"Well, we have a meeting to attend to, so maybe whole we're gone, Luna can give you guys a tour of the kingdom and maybe go buy some items for the ball." Maria said with a smile.

"Sure." They replied.

XXXX

**I know, I know, sorry for the brief chapter and I'm especially sorry for not updating. But I've been dealing with some personal issues and I haven't had the time to type. Even in summer school you get homework. Haha, is has anyone else seen the how to train your dragon 2 or plans to? Well, it was an awesome movie is all I can say. I found it MUCH better than frozen by far. *sighs* whatever, anyways, review everyone! :D**


End file.
